Path of the Light
by Raistron
Summary: A story of a Human Paladin and a High Elven Archer. Set during and after Christie Golden's Arthas
1. Prologue

Duncan turned the bend and saw a High Elf fighting for her life he called for The Light to help him and charged into the fray hoping to save her. His red hair got in his face as he fought on slaying undead monster after undead monster until it was over. As he fought, the High Elf ran out of arrows and pulled out her short sword and began fighting the Undead with everything she had, though, this was not enough.

As she fought with all of her might, the wave upon wave overwhelmed her, Duncan screamed with utter rage and fell into a battle stupor, cutting down Undead faster and faster, using the light to protect himself, he did what he could to protect her from a distance as well, though he was not doing a good job, he slowly cut a path through the undead but he knew it wasn't enough, he cried to the heavens and continued to slice through the Undead.

Out of no where, Fireballs started raining down upon the Undead and above the din of battle Duncan could hear a roaring, like a panther or some form of cat, the Undead's numbers thinned tremendously faster with the aid of the fireballs and Duncan spotted a huge wolfish cat tearing the Undead apart also working towards the High elf.

As the battle cleared the Fireballs stopped and when Duncan moved to thank the cat somehow, until, it vanished, he stared at the spot where it was dumbfounded until he heard a groan to his right, his head whipped around to the High Elf 20 ft away, he rushed to her to find her lying seemingly dead on the cold dead earth he checked for a pulse. It was there but just barely, he called for the light to help him. It started with a warm sensation in his hands, it slowly moved up his arms and into the rest of his body just went it felt like he was going to burst from it he put his hands on her and let it flow through her. The light dissipated seconds turned to minutes and he decided to move her to somewhere safe.

 _A/N: Sorry for the long Hiatus, lost my motivation to write, its not completely back, but I did want to redo these chapters and add stuff, Have a good day! -R_


	2. The Mage

I do not own Blizzard entertainment or a license to the World of Warcraft name

Enjoy!

He was carrying her Bridal style through the Tirisfal Glades avoiding the Undead, Dusk bats, and the occasional abomination. He had found a small house he looked around for a place to hide the High Elf while he searched the house but couldn't find one, he propped her up on the wall next to the door and pulled out his sword and shield.

His sword was a Steel blade with a strip of gold going down the center of the blade, the hilt was a Blue like the sky, it was empowered by the light and had a golden aura surrounding it and there was a sapphire in the pommel, his shield had his family crest in the center of a templar style shield, the crest was 2 blue recurve bows pointing away from and on either side of a red lion's head in the center.

He turned the knob on the door and pushed it inward. he checked the first room and it was completely empty not even furniture, just cobwebs and dust. he went through the door on the left and found the exact same situation, though because it still smelled faintly of food meaning it must have been the dining room or kitchen. He went back through the door and out the front and carried the High Elf into the kitchen/dining room and propped her up against the wall and shut the front door and locked it.

He opened the door on the right to find a completely different situation, there was a small bed in the corner a nightstand next to it, a dresser at the foot of the bed and a light, he examined the light to find it was a magical one he heard a cough behind him, and he turned around ready for battle. A Human female who looked to be about 20 in mage robes with a staff that had a purple glowing gem on the tip.

A/N: Here's the second chapter its a little longer because I felt like the last chapter didn't have near enough content I hoped you enjoyed and I'd love some feedback! It just seems like people read it go "Well this was crap" and leave. I don't want that I want to improve and I can't do that without feedback so please review the chapter or the whole story! I want these to get better because I feel like I'm doing a terrible job! Have a nice day!


	3. The Plan

I do not own world of warcraft

Enjoy!

"So what are you doing in my house?" the Mage asked as she stood in the doorway waiting for an answer.

"I thought it was abandoned and I needed a place to rest before continuing on to Andorhal." Duncan said as he put his sword away and strapped his Shield to his back.

A melodic voice rang out "And I have no say in this?" Duncan and the Mage turned around to see the High Elf in the Main room staring angrily at Duncan.

"You went unconscious after the battle with the undead, so I brought you here so I could rest and wait for you to wake up and decide what you wanted to do." Duncan replied as there was a banging on the door and and moaning.

"Undead!" the High Elf exclaimed as she pulled her bow out. Duncan pulled his sword out as well and the Mage prepared a Frostfire bolt.

"Human open the door I think we have unwelcome visitors!" the Mage yelled. Duncan opened the door and backed away as the Mage let the ball of frost and flame go right into an undead zombie. Duncan cautiously exited the house making sure there weren't anymore undead shambling around nearby.

"Its clear." Duncan stated as he walked back in. "Well looks like my safehouse isn't so safe anymore I'll be going with you I guess until Andorhal that is." The Mage stated as she shut the front door and barred it.

"If we are traveling together we might as well know each others names, I'm Duncan."

"Taylor." the Mage added.

"Anoraelah." the High Elf said.

"Ok, judging by the fact that there was an undead here the disease is spreading so we need to get to Andorhal and catch a boat from there to Stormwind and we can figure it out from there, or at least that's what I'm doing. If you wanna join go ahead but we need to get to Andorhal no matter what." Duncan stated as he pulled out some supplies from his bag "But we'll have to stay here for the night, it's safer here than out there during the night." he said as he lit the stove and started cooking some vegetables putting the meat away.

"What about the meat?" Anoraelah asked.

"The undead can smell it and will go after it on their own." Duncan replied.

"Well I'm going to gather my things. Try not to burn anything Duncan." Taylor said as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Duncan looked at Anoraelah, She had leather armor on it had a slight golden glow on either shoulder pad and the armor itself was a black with a blue hue to it, it also had multiple Phoenix etchings one on each shoulder, one on each knee, and one large Red Phoenix on the breastplate.

"Getting excited are we?" Anoraelah asked.

"What do you mean?" Duncan Replied looking back to the food.

"You know exactly what I mean, Duncan." Anoraelah said as she sat down and examined Duncan as he continued preparing the food.

He had a full body plate armor suit on that was a black steel with blue lining, the main breastplate had a etching of a red lion roaring, the shoulderpads had glowing hammers etched and empowered by the light.

"Now your the one staring at me." Duncan said smiling.

"I was examining your armor thank you very much." Anoraelah replied

"Oh really?" Duncan laughed

"Yes really, also where did you get it?" Anoraelah said as she stood up and brushed herself off

"I got it most of it from my father, he earned the Shoulderpads, ordered the chest plate for me, and I made the gloves and boots. I bought the bracers from an Elven smith too." Duncan replied as he finish the food.

"Dinners done if you want some Taylor." Duncan said as he pulled 3 plates out

"What about the sword and shield?" Anoraelah asked as she got a plate from Duncan

"I ordered the shield from a dwarf and the sword from an Elvish smith he is a family friend and he even enchanted it and my shoulderpads too so I could draw power from them and fill them up. Speaking of what does this mean?" Duncan asked setting down his plate and showed Anoraelah the inscription on the sword.

A/N: Sorry about taking forever I wanted to put more into each chapter and I had to go out of town too, thanks for the reviews! It helps A LOT I'm going to try to put 1 or 2 out a week with 1k words in each this ones a little lacking but I'm gonna be busy tomorrow too so I decided to put it out there, Have a nice day!


	4. Anoraelah's Bow

I do not own World of Warcraft

Enjoy!

* * *

"I...I don't know its in Darnassian!" Anoraelah exclaimed. "The language of the Night Elves?" "No, not Darnassian, this must be High Darnassian! This is what the Highbourne spoke." Anoraelah replied. My race has, for the most part forgotten how to write or even speak High Darnassian now." "Your Family friend must be a very old High elf." Anoraelah said as she gave him the sword.

Taylor came out of her room made herself a plate and returned to her room while Anoraelah was still eating and Duncan was finishing up. Duncan start channeling The Light into his weapon and shield when Taylor came in looking ready for a fight.

"Whats happening?" she said as she prepared a Frostfire bolt quickly realising there was no fight.

"How did you know I was channeling The Light?" Duncan Replied. "I'm able to sense magic any mage can and I assumed there was a fight." Taylor said as she put her staff down and went into her room.

"Oh shit!" Anoraelah Exclaimed looking around. "What?" Duncan and Taylor asked almost in unison. "Duncan did you grab my bow when you saved me?" "No, I didn't see it." Duncan replied. "I can't leave it behind my brother made it and my sister enchanted it!" she exclaimed as she stood up and rushed to the door. "Wait!" Duncan exclaimed running after her.

Anoraelah ran through the forest as fast as she could running through the underbrush. Duncan was able to follow her path for almost 10 minutes and he marked the path by breaking a branch her putting a cut into a tree there, he found Anoraelah surrounded by undead. "You have a knack for that don't you?" Duncan asked pulling out his sword and prepared for a fight. "I guess so!" Anoraelah exclaimed as she pulled out her Shortsword. Duncan called for The Lights help and cast a Divine shield on Anoraelah as the undead charged her. Duncan was about to charge in himself when A hail of fireballs were unleashed on the undead. The ghouls fell apart almost immediately the Skeleton warriors cracked into dust and the 2 nerubians ran. Duncan quickly Smited both of them and move to heal Anoraelah.

"I'm fine Duncan, thank you though. I trust one of you made a path we can follow back?" Anoraelah said standing up. "Yea, I made a path." Duncan said. "I did too I just made mine a little more obvious." Taylor replied turning around to the devastation she caused moving through the forest. "For lights sake why did you do that?" Duncan groaned looking at the burned path. "It looked like you didn't make a path going through so I made an obvious one." Taylor replied walking down the path her blue robes lightly touching the charred ground.

A/N: Decided to just put this one out there, I got back tonight and wrote some more of the story Hope you enjoyed it its a little short but its been 2 days, Have a nice day!


End file.
